List of Zatch Bell! episodes
Episodes are listed with the English title first followed by the Japanese title in italics. Season One '1. The Lightning Boy From Another World - ''The Lightning Boy from the Demon World '' ' A boy named Kiyomaro (Kiyo) gets a strange kid named Gash (Zatch) for a present from his father. Meanwhile, a kid who looks like Gash appears. '2. A Freezing Spell - ''Freezing Spell, Gikoru vs. Zakeru '' ' Kiyo starts to wonder about the mysteries of the book. Soon, a man carrying a blue book that looks like Zatch's red one and a kid who looks like Zatch rob a bank, with Suzy (Suzume) getting caught in the robbery. '3. The Second Spell - ''Rashirudo: The Second Spell ' Kiyo becomes popular at school because of his heroic actions and starts making friends. Later, the robbers show up and attack Kiyo and Zatch. '''4. The Great Mamodo Battle - ''The Battle Between 100 Demons ' After the battle with Reycom, Zatch discovers he is the one who can control lightning. Later, a girl with a black book reveals Zatch's origins. '''5. The Dark Mamodo - ''The Black Assassins, Brago and Sherry ' Gofure, a dog mamodo (demon), and his partner Renji attack Zatch and Kiyo. After Brago and Sherry defeat them, they turn their sights on Kiyo and Zatch. '''6. The Mystery Of The Missing Red Book - ''The Lost Red Spell Book ' Kiyo is sent to the hospital with Yuuta, a kid who needs to get better. But later, Yuuta steals Zatch's red book when Kiyo is of somewhere to get juice. Now Kiyo and Zatch must get the red book back before the dangers Yuuta could possibly do to it, such as burn it. '''7. Botanical Madness - ''Botanical Garden Duel ' '''8. A Kind Mamodo, Kolulu - ''The Kind Demon, Koruru ' '''9. The Third Spell - ' '10. The Elite Mamodo - ' '11. The Invincible Forgore - ' '12. Sherry's Rhapsody of Life - ' '13. The Rematch: Zatch and Hyde Meet Again - ' '14. The Tomboy and the Pop Star - ' '15. A New Pledge Between Zatch and Tia - ' '16. The Invulnerable Robnos - ' '17. Kiyo's Curry Camping Trip - ' '18. London Calling - ' '19. The Dark Lord of the Cursed Castle - ' '20. Flowers of Evil - ' '21. Another Zatch - ' '22. The Dancing Mamodo - ' '23. Go for it, Ponygon - ' '24. Apollo, the Free Traveler - ' '25. Apollo, the Free Traveler, Part 2 - ' '26. A Day with Zatch - ' '27. Danny Boy - ' '28. Tia and Megumi's Excellent Adventure - ' '29. Amusement Park Battle - ' '30. Zatch and Tia: A Fierce Combination - ' '31. The Cute Transfer Student - ' '32. Shion's Secret - ' '33. The Joining of the Three - ' '34. Sunset Soaked in Tears (1) - ' '35. The Final Mirror Battle (2) - ' '36. Collision: Zatch vs. Naomi - ' '37. Battle in Hong Kong (1) - ' '38. Battle in Hong Kong (2) - ' '39. The Invisible Hunter - ' '40. Big Brother Kanchome - ' '41. The Invincible Kanchome - ' '42. Coldhearted Foes - ' '43. Praying Mantis Joe: The Hero of Justice - ' '44. Invitation to a Duel - ' '45. Zatch vs. Bari - ' '46. Ponygon's Close Call - ' '47. Rumble in the Snow - ' '48. The Mystery of the Stone Tablets - ' '49. Dr. Riddles and the Majestic Twelve - ' '50. The Sixth Spell - ' '51. The Masked Mamodo - ' '52. My Beloved Zatch - ' Category:List